Tulpa
by Chicasaborapan
Summary: Robin Bayster es de una familia catolica tradicional que sigue las buenas constumbres, la homosexualidad es mal vista, los deseos carnales deben ser contenidos, y no se debe quejar de la voluntad de dios. Es por eso que debe reprimir el sentimiento que hacer tiempo tiene por su ex amigo Tom, tampoco puede expresar el dolor y el trauma de los abusos cometidos por seres nefastas.
1. Rozando la locura

Se encontraba corriendo no sabe como había logrado escapar de ese castillo, pero estaba adolorido, cojeaba de un pie veía como su sangre dejaba huella por todo el bosque alrededor del castillo del que estaba huyendo.

Cayó de bruces en la arena, veía borroso, el dolor ya no lo dejaba poner en pie, algo lo tomó del cuello y lo alzo.

Era un tipo mas alto que el aunque no era muy fornido pero tenía una fuerza descomunal o el estaba muy débil, vestía una túnica negra y su cabello también lo era, era largo pero amarrado en una trenza baja que era tan larga que la usaba como cinturon envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura y aun asi caía hasta a sus tobillos, sus ojos eran tornasol y pudo ver en ellos todas las perversiones humanas, jamás lo había visto, el responsable de su tortura era una creatura sádica con forma femenina de hermoso rostro pero absolutamente malvada.

Este parecía un hombre apesar de tener un rostro fino, lo estrelló contra un arbol haciendo que Robin diera un alarido de dolor, no creía merecer esto, es cierto a veces era pretencioso y pesado predicando su religión pero jamás había lastimado a nadie.

El ser lo olió como un depredador olfatea a su presa.

\- eres muy grande para mi, me gusta divertirme con mas pequeños, además estas muy maltratado, no me gustas...

\- Súbyanci, él es mio dijo la voz de una mujer, la reconocia había sido su verdugo por semanas, tenía un vestido rojo que contrastaba con el caballo negro en el que venía montada, era un equino negro y con ojos de fuego.

Didri como le había hecho se llamaba tenía el cabello rizado que refulgía en brillos azulados.

Ella se bajo del animal y lo arrastró a dentro de nuevo

\- no ibas a conseguir escapar, sera mejor que te resignes.

Solo pudo llorar al verse de nuevo en esa mazmorra, el ser tocó su cabeza y todas sus heridas empezaron a sanar, partes del cuerpo amputadas regeneraron y dolía todo el proceso, eso lo lleno mas de terror sabía para que lo curaba, para volverlo a mutilar y destazar, y torturar a su gusto, mientras se recuperaba de sus dolorosas heridas veía como lo demás que estaban de nuevo sanos eran desmenbrados nuévamente entre los gritos de dolor escuchados y lo que veía perdió la conciencia.

Cuando abrió lo ojos ya estaba completamente curado pero todo estaba oscuro sentía un gran peso sobre él y un líquido cálido chorreando en todo su cuerpo, era sangre, pero no era su sangre, era la de una pila de miembros cercenados y torsos que estaban arriba de él, a este momento sentía que su mente divagaba y trataba de irse lejos, estaba rozando la locura a estas alturas no sabía si lo horrores vividos eran fruto de una cabeza trastornada, agarró aquel rosario que siempre llevaba ese que le había dado su abuela Meli, y lo apreto rogando por un milagro o por morir rápido.

Lanzo un leve quejido y trato de sacar un brazo por entre el medio de aquella pila de carne.

Algo lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo a la luz, era otro ser este tenía los ojos y el cabello dorado y una expresion pacifica.

\- tranquilo muchacho, ya se acabo todo.

El seguía sin contestar y comenzó a rezar de manera intangible sobaba un crucifijo que tenía en el cuello.

\- salvame, salvame repetía una y otra vez a ese pedazo de metal en forma de cruz.

\- chico, quiero llevarte a casa.

Esta vez si lo miro

\- casa?

\- si, tienes familia?

\- esposa, bebé Dijo tratando de pararse.

\- dime como te llamas y donde vives para llevarte.

\- Robin

\- esta bien Robin, ven conmigo le pidió el ser pero en cuanto lo tocó el menor grito y se alejo.

\- no me lastimes! Yá! Dijo perdiendo la mente de nuevo.

\- calmate, se que quieres ir a casa para estar a salvo, donde vives?.

\- Alemania...

Con mucha dificultad le dijo donde vivía, era la casa donde vivía con su esposa, pero su esposa no abrió la puerta fue su madre que lo abrazo en cuanto lo vio a lo que él se desplomo.

(Leer el capítulo "el fin de la guerra" de mi historia Hibridos)

Habían pasado tres años desde el incidente.

Estaba en el apartamento que había comprado para no vivir en aquella casa grande que compartía con Viviana, su esposa, cuando llego se entero que ella había muerto producto de un derrumbe ocasionado por los temblores que habían azotado esa fecha el planeta, otro golpe para él ya esperaba refugiarse en los brazos de ella como había hecho antes, en el momento en que su vida se empezó a ir a pique.

Veronica Mandred era su madre, sus abuelos pertenecían a una familia noble su abuelo Octaviano tenía el titulo de conde, pero su madre se caso joven con un hombre que no era de su nivel el cual se murmuraban lo había hecho por el dinero, y tal vez tenían razón ya que que Rodrid Bayster cambio mucho con su esposa después de enterarse que Octaviano no pensaba heredarle nada a Veronica, Rodrid había cantado victoria cuando el viejo no le había hecho firmar nada, sabía que Veronica era su única hija y por lo tanto toda la herencia sería para ella, cayó en su error después de que naciera Robin, Octaviano puso que si algo le pasaba toda su fortuna y titulo pasarían a su nieto, y si moría cuando el chico fuera muy joven, todo eso pasaría a un fondo de inversión hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y si también moría Robin, el dinero se le daría a una caridad, apenas dejo dado una pensión para su hija.

Era una cantidad para vivir dignamente pero Rodrid que era un mujeriego no se había casado por una vida digna si no de millonario, el tenía una carrera en politica y buen sueldo asi que esa pensión no fue nada para él, pero ya estaba casado, era politico y presidente de la liga cristiana conservadora se vería fatal para su imagen un divorcio.

Por fuera eran el matrimonio perfecto pero Veronica tuvo que aguantar años de maltratos e infidelidades Rodrid siempre manejo una doble moral, los hizo vivir bajo el rigor de la iglesia, rigor al que él no se sometía, bebía y se iba con mujeres que no se molestaba en ocultar de su esposa, ella incapaz de admitir el error que había cometido y sujeta a las reglas estrictas que decían que la mujer debía aguantar a su esposo miraba para otro lado.

Era una mujer hermosa, Robin se parecía a ella tenía el cabello como la miel mas pura, unos hermosas ojos avellana, su nariz respingada y esbelto.

No habían tenido mas hijos y Robin había vivido como en una burbuja, en el fondo él sabía de la situación de sus papás pero no lo quería aceptar el había sido criado en las normas cristianas.

Ocurrió al poco de graduarse después de cumplir los 17, su padre se había ido toda la noche o eso se suponía, él ya estaba dormido, pero Rodrid no paso toda la noche fuera, regreso antes de las 11:00 pm y encontró a Veronica en la cama con Tom.

Nadie podía juzgar duramente a Veronica por hacer eso, había sido una mujer maltratada durante años, tal vez si estubiera con otro tipo diferente a Tom, él la habría entendido, pero por que él?.

El hecho de que hubiera sido con Tomás lonescu, le había causado mas impacto de lo que pensó, Tom como le decían era su mejor amigo apesar de que era cinco años mayor que el, era entendible por que alguien encontraría a su amigo atractivo, tenía ese aspecto callejero de motociclista, tenía una barba corta y uno ojos azules que te miraban de una manera magnética.

Tomás era el hijo de una sirvienta que había trabajado para ellos, crecieron juntos pero desde hacía un tiempo la cercania de su amigo le estaba generando ansiedad y unas sensaciones prohibidas que alguien en la religión no podía tener y que se negaba asi mismo.

Los gritos de Rodrid lo despertaron y el también los vio en la cama, los ojos de Tom se chocaron con.los suyos.

\- lo siento fue lo único que al ojiazul le dijo antes de que Robin corriera a encerrarse en su cuarto, el despecho y la decepción hizo que se pusiera del lado de su padre y se fuera con el de la casa, meses después ebrio y frustrado su padre le había gritado que no era su hijo que su madre se había casado embarazada de un desconocido y que era una zorra.

Y aunque después le había pedido disculpas estando sobrio nada pudo borrarlo, ese fue otro clavo para su ataúd, solo en los brazos de Viviana encontró respaldo y consuelo, quería reclamar a sus padres pero se supone que los hijos debían someterse a los padres sin chistar, otra cosa mas que reprimir, no podía dejar salir su enojo esos sentimientos no podían estar en un cristiano.

Refugiandose con ella terminaron por tener relaciones ambos eran virgenes y se supone que esperarían a casarse como mandaba la biblia pero la soledad les hizo caer, como resultado Robin termino casándose a los 18, era lo correcto si lo habían hecho, Octaviano no había muerto pero le mando una fuerte cantidad de dinero y varios acciones que le deportaban ganancias mensuales, el tenía mucho y ya era viejo no necesitaba tanto dinero con eso se pago la universidad y compró una casa para él y su esposa, un año después nacio su hijo Nikolas, por breve tiempo se sintió en paz.

Ahora estaba muerta, y el se había quedado solo con su hijo, se había mudado a un apartamento mas pequeño.

Ahora tenía 22 y el amargo recuerdo de lo que había pasado necesitaba ayuda de un profecional pero eso era mal visto en su religión, ahora se estaba alistando para ir a la iglesia, su hijo de tres años ya estaba listo y en la sala.

El se miraba en el espejo y parecía un hombre joven pero se sentía viejo.

Peino su cabello rubio y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, el la seco y siguió cepillandose.

Pero algo paso, su rostro en el espejo cambio su expresión a una leve sonrisa maliciosa, el no estaba sonriendo! El reflejo no se detuvo ahí y le guiño un ojo y le lanzó un beso.

Eso fue el colmo del espanto y lo hizo pegar un grito y retroceder, acaso se había vuelto loco?!

 ** _Bueno esta es mi primer historia aqui y espero que les guste y me sigan_**


	2. Tom

Tomás lonescu era hijo de Martha Beard, ella lo había tenido a los 17, era una muchacha humilde que se dejo seducir por lo que llamarían un galán de barrio, era de un atractivo de motociclista barba corta chaqueta de cuero, eso que hace a los chicos malos tan irresistibles.

El solo la uso, y la dejo en cuanto tuvo lo que quería no le importo dejarla embarazada, el hermano del hombre le dio su apellido en un acto de resarcir lo que hizo su hermano.

Pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer económicamente, también eran de bajos recursos, Martha no podías sacarles nada, la verdad ella tampoco era muy buena persona, tenía un terrible defecto, era envidiosa, ella trabajaba como muchacha del servicio en la casa de los Mandred una familia de asendencia noble, los cuales tenían una única hija Veronica solo unos años mayor, Martha envidiaba la belleza de Veronica y su posición privilegiada, mientras ella lavaba platos y baños desde niña, Veronica iba a las mejores escuelas y se iba de viaje.

Veronica no tenía la culpa ella no tenía nada que ver con la vida de Martha, incluso desconocia el oscuro sentimiento que le despertaba, también la envidiosa mujer tenía otro defecto, la ingratitud ya que Veronica pensando que había afecto después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntas ya que Martha era una empleada interna por no tener a donde ir, le daba ropa, zapatos y hasta le daba joyas.

Las chica se las solia poner frente al espejo para simular que tenía la vida que ella pensaba se merecia, pensaba ahorrar para ir a la universidad pero quedo embarazada, mas amargura para ella ya que la que consideraba su rival se estaba graduando de la universidad.

La fantasía de la recién madre siempre había sido pescar un hombre rico de esos que venían a las fiestas que hacían para que la sacara de pobre o en su defecto sacarle una pensión para no tener que trabajar mas, ahora no podría con ese parasito como ella lo veía chupandole el poco sueldo que se ganaba, Veronica desconociendo el odio de la que consideraba su amiga convencio a sus padres de que dajaran que Martha vivira ahí con su hijo hasta le regalo pañales y ropita.

Tuvo que trabajar el doble ya que le tocaba cuidar a ese niño, al que no le tenía paciencia, gritos y golpes le daba cada vez que podía incluso por cosas como ensuciar el pañal.

Desde que pudo sostener un trapo lo puso a limpiar, largas jornadas de trabajo para un niño de cuatro años cuando no lo hacía bien lo insultaba.

Ni siquiera pensaba ponerlo en la escuela pero Veronica la convención de que por lo menos lo pusiera en una escuela pública y que ella le daría los útiles y el uniforme.

Cuando Veronica se caso Martha sintió un poco de alivio ya que el esposo de Veronica era un patán, los padres de ella al no soportaron se fueron pero le dejaron la casa.

Para cuando Tomás cumplió los 7 años ya sabía que no era bienvenido por su madre también paso algo cuando cumplió esa edad, su madre tuvo otra hija, su hermana Heily era hija de un hombre rico al que Martha envolvió una noche en una fiesta que organizaron en la casa.

Clements Schulz fue el nombre del elegido un banquero de buena reputación, el tampoco se caso con ella, pero era un hombre viudo que había intentado por años tener hijos con su difunta esposa asi que se volvio loco con la idea de una hija.

El se tenía que casar con una mujer de su alcurnia asi que dijo que tenía una mujer en otro país y viajaba mucho, cuando Heily nació la trajo diciendo que había enviudado de nuevo, no quería que supieran que era hija de una sirvienta.

No consiguió casarse con un rico pero si dejar de trabajar ya que Clements no solo se encargo de darle todos los lujos a Heily si no que le paso una mensualidad a Martha lo suficiente para no tener que trabajar mas, ella quería una casa como la de Veronica pero esa costaba mucho, entonces llegaron al acuerdo de que él le pagaría una renta por la casa de huespedes que tenían en la enorme piscina, era como un apartamento de lujo, con una enorme habitación con jacuzzi.

Era el sueño por que aparte de pagar esa renta le pasaba una cantidad para vivir, ya no tenia que trabajar tenía la vida hecha.

\- hola mi pequeña princesa dijo cargando a Heily era su hija soñada, ella era fina y todo lo que le hubiera gustado ser, todos estubieron de acuerdo en no decirle a nadie, Heily si lo sabía, ella tuvo todo hasta las cosas que no tienen valor como el amor de su madre.

Al crecer fue una joven hermosa pero consentida y odiosa, ella junto con su madre le hacían desprecios a su hermano.

El se quedo en el cuarto de servicio, su mamá apenas si le daba comida asi que el que era chofer de la casa en ese entonces un señor de edad avanzada le enseño algunas cosas de mecánica.

Asi se ganaba algunos pesos arreglando una que otra cosa.

El tuvo una etapa rebelde, consumio drogas y andaba en fiestas, es difícil no comportarse como basura si te tratan asi.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan malas pudo tener un poco de felicidad, Robin, el hijo de los dueños de la casa era su mejor amigo casi su hermano, era menor que el cinco años era el responsable de todas sus alegrias, le gustaba verlo mientras se bañaba en la piscina, le resultaban hermosos esos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando reía a carcajadas, su cabello de miel y como brillaba en el sol.

El y Robin siempre estaban juntos hasta que ocurrió, fue cuando Tomás tenía 22 años, el esposo de Veronica la trataba muy mal, y era indignante ver a su madre sonreir levemente cuando lo hacía, mas de una vez Tomás se había metido para que Rodrid no le pegara.

Ese día los dos estaban bebiendo para olvidar un poco las vidas que le tocaron a cada uno entre trago y trago terminaron en la cama, fue una locura, ella le doblaba la edad ni él la amaba ni ella a él, pero asi pasan a veces las cosas solo basta una vez para que todo se arruine, los descubrieron, el matrimonio por fin se acabo aunque eso no lo hicieron público.

Lo que mas le dolió a Tom es ver los ojitos color avellana de Robin llorando, lo lamentaba mucho, esa era la mamá de su amigo jamás debió hacer eso.

Tuvo con que irse de la casa, eso no importaba ya que dos años atrás su padre se había puesto en contacto con él, el hombre era dueño de un pequeño taller de barrio y quería dárselo, al principio Tom estaba reacio después de todo parte de lo que había pasado con su madre era responsable el.

Pero cambio cuando se entero de que su padre se estaba muriendo, por que no darle una oportunidad? Por lo menos el parecia interesado en una relacion con él, le pidió que hiciera un curso de macánica por lo menos ya el sabía todo de manera empirica, su padre había muerto hace unos meses y el se quedo con el taller que le alcanzaba para susistir con modestia, en el que había al fondo un apartamento muy humilde con un baño pequeño, y un cuarto en el que apenas cabía una cama y una estufa.

No soportaba a su mamá pero no se había ido por estar cerca de Robin, y ahora lo había perdido, el rubio le ponía buena cara por que se supone que un cristiano no debía tener resentimientos.

Pero sabía que lo había herido, y que la relación jamás volvería hacer la misma, y no se equivoco el rubio lo evitaba constantemente.

Uno de los momentos en que fue feliz es cuando Heily se fijo en Robin pero el no le presto atención y se fijo en otra, en Viviana, a Viviana no le gustaba mucho Tom, ya que en el fondo podía verse que tenían cierta química.

Fue un rato amargo cuando Robin había desaparecido, lo creyó muerto, cuando aparecio le volvio el alma al cuerpo aunque Viviana había muerto dejándolo con un hijo bebé Nikolas.

Ni aun asi lo dejo acercarse, podía ver como Robin se hundía en la de depresión, los demás no se daban cuenta pero él lo conocia muy bien.

Ese día había una fiesta elegante en la liga política cristiana, a él no lo habían invitado solo le habían dado un puesto de mesero y acepto por ver Robin, su hermana si estaba ahí como la hija de un adinerado banquero pero no lo determino no iba a tener un hermano inferior,vio llegar a Robin.


	3. Clon

Tom podía ver a toda la gente que estaba en ese lugar, los consideraba hipocritas, farsantes que solo se comían y bebían por apariencia ya que se alimentaban de chismes y la desgracia ajena, pudo ver a una de las las mas venenosas, Diana Zaneti una mujer que se había casado con un nuevo rico como los llamaban para despojarlo de todo y dejar a la hija del anterior matrimonio de su marido en le calle una vez este murio.

\- es Valentina Brawn Zaneti,ya se que primero va a el Brawn pero el único apellido que vale la pena es el mio dijo la mujer soltando una risa que fue coreada por las demas brujas, ella se refería a Valentina Brawn alias "Tita", su única hija, la chica agachó la cabeza por el comentario de su madre.

Pobre chica, Tom la recordaba tenía un año menos que Robin y había ido a la misma escuela que el, la recordaba como una adolescente obesa y con frenillos, también como todas las chicas excepto Viviana, solían hacerle bullying en especial Heily, Tita suspiraba por Robin pero demasido insignificante para que la viera, debió ser difícil con una madre esbelta y criticona.

No fue de extrañar que Tita cayera en las garras de un profesor que la sedujo, solía aprovecharse de ella en el aula de maestros cuando nadie estaba, como lo sabe? Gracias a Heily que un día los siguió e invito a todos abriendo la puerta con una llave maestra y dejándolos a la vista en plena accion, Heily lo difundio por todas partes al profesor lo despidieron pero a ella le toco la peor parte y le gritaban zorra ni hablar de su reputación que quedo destruida en especial en un colegio cristiano, en cuanto se gradúo se fue a Francia allí tuvo un caso de bulimia y perdió mucho peso, se caso con un frances siendo la chica tan impulsiva pero se divorcio ya que el tipo la grabo teniendo sexo y lo público, o eso se rumoraba.

Tita se veía diferente ahora a sus 21 años, tenía un bonito cuerpo debajo de toda esa grasa que perdió, de cara no era hermosa pero tampoco fea, tanía un lindo cabello largo en una tonalidad rojiza como el de su madre y lo ojos azul claro.

Sus curvas se pronunciaban mas que Heily eso debía estar matando a su hermana, por que tal vez Tita no tenía la cara de muñeca de ella pero si tenía los senos mucho mas grandes tanto que se notaban jugosos dejandose ver en ese escote de un vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto que ahora tenía la cintura pequeña y las caderas redondeadas.

Supuso que después de tanto tiempo le gustaría mostrar su cuerpo apesar de los reclamos de su madre.

Robin estaba pálido y se veía nervioso algo había pasado, pero estaban muy distanciados, podía ver como Heily le coqueteaba, para molestia de Tomas de seguro esta vez si conseguía tener una relacion con el, Robin se estaba graduando de política y quería entrar y el padre de Heily tenía los medios y las palancas, sabía como pensaba el rubio siempre se iba por lo mas lógico ella era la opción mas indicada era una cristiana militante e hija de alguien con buen nombre aparentemente ella era una mujer recatada se vestia decorosamente, pero Tom sospechaba que no era tan asi y que Martha le solapaba ya que mas de una vez vio salir a desconocidos del cuarto de ella, pero tenía tan poca credibilidad con el de ojos avellana que no le creería nada.

Busco la oportunidad de acercarse pero al momento de querer hacerlo Tita se le adelanto.

\- hola! Dijo la chica de una manera abrupta de seguro estaba nerviosa por que de adolescente había estado enamorada de Robin, de hecho todas habían querido algo con el era un gran partido, guapo, con dinero y se supone que era un hombre de bien, por eso su hermana lo quería atrapar.

\- hola dijo el rubio sin ubicar bien a la mujer voluptuosa que estaba frente a él.

\- yo soy Valentina Brawn, fuimos juntos a la escuela, no me reconoces por que yo pesaba como media tonelada y usaba frenos.

\- ah...

Robin iba a decirle "la gorda caliente" por que asi la apodaron a sus espaldas pero le parecio de mal gusto ya no eran adolescentes.

\- que bien que me recuerdas, es que llegue ayer a la ciudad y queria ver si podíamos salir...

\- lo lamento, pero no creo que sea conveniente le dijo Robin, Tita no era su tipo de mujer se exhibía mucho, el solo se podía meter con mujeres de su religión además de todos lo escándalos que tenía la muchacha encima.

\- hola, mi papá quiere hablar contigo le dijo Heyli abrazandose al brazo del rubio

\- disculpa le dijo dejando a la pelirroja ahí y mientras que Heily le sonreía de manera triunfal, hasta Tom sintió pena por ella.

Su presentimiento no estuvo equivocado ahí mismo hicieron público su noviazgo.

\- maldita sea dijeron en coro Tomás y Valentina, ambos se miraron pensado en los motivos del otro para decir eso.

No lo podía creer se encontraba frente al espejo, acaso su reflejo le había guiñado un ojo?, se talló los ojos y miro de nuevo, todo parecía bien, se movia y el reflejo lo imitaba, ya se estaba volviendo loco? Lo lógico sería que fuera a un sicólogo pero eso estaba mal visto los padecimientos mentales estaban asociados a demonios, iría a rezar a la iglesia.

Fue a esa fiesta aunque no tenía ganas de ir, sabria que tendría que formalizar con Heily desde hace tiempo venía coqueteándole era una mujer bonita y seguidora de las normas, el problema es que no lo atraía apesar de todo la consideraba una mujer odiosa y pesada, pero su padre le había insinudado que lo ayudaría a entrar al mundo de la Politica si se comprometía con su hija, a el nunca le gusto como ella y su madre trataban a Tomás pero desde que lo descubrió con su madre le perdió un poco de simpatía ahora le estaba huyendo.

\- cuando vas a querer hablar conmigo? Cuando me vas a perdonar? Le dijo Tom al acercarse por fin lo suficiente

\- yo no estoy enojado, es pecado no perdonar

\- asi, pues demuestramelo, vamos a vernos mañana

\- no puedo yo...

\- aunque Heily no lo reconozca yo voy hacer tu cuñado.

\- bien, donde quieres?

\- a las 8:00 pm en esta dirección, solo quiero que resolvamos esto, ya pasaron varios años y nunca volví a ver a Varonica.

Robin también quería resolver las cosas Tom le hacía falta, miro a Valentina en un rincón, se sentía mal por haberla rechazado asi, seguro fuera de este circulo tenía pretendientes podía ver sus piernas largas y sus pechos abultados, pero aquí no era bienvenida.

Llevo a su nueva novia a su casa, fue un viaje muy aburrido ya que ella solo hablaba de su cabello, de lo guapo que era, y de los lugares lujosos en los que se había ido de vacaciones, en cuanto la dejo la joven llamo aun amante de turno para que la llevara a un motel no se le iba a ofrecer a Robin aun siendo su novio ya que eso haría que pensara que era la chica fácil que de hecho era, asi que prefería saciar sus instintos con otros.

Ignorante de esto Robin llegaba a su casa con su hijo cargado y lo fue acostar.

Algo se notaba al entrar a su habitación, no sabía bien que era pero se respiraba en el ambiente, miro con recelo el espejo y se paro frente a él, hizo movimientos que evidentemente este imitaba, pero era diferente de la primera vez ahora le parecía que lo hacía para hacerle mofa.

No, eran ideas de él, aun asi lo cubrió con una sabana para poder dormir, una de las cosas por lo que quería tener novia era por que se moría por casarse, ya no quería dormir solo se levantaba por las noches agitado, se quedo dormido siempre procuraba cansarse mucho para caer fundido.

No sabe por que abrió los ojos pero eran las 2:00 am cuando lo hizo, se acomodo en la cama y vio el espejo que estaba frente a su cama, ya no tenía la manta y eso le erizo la piel, pudo haberse caído pero algo le decía que no había sido asi, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte cuando él comenzó a levantarse en el reflejo mientras que se encontraba inmovil en entre las sabanas, otra vez su odioso imitador tenía la sonrisa burlona en la cara, Robin trato de gritar pero su lengua estaba congelada en su boca, y si pudiera a quién llamaría? A Nikolas? Estaba solo, solo con su clon.


	4. Pesadilla

Robin no lo podía creer mientras no se podía mover su reflejo gateaba hasta el con una sonrisa sadica y un brillo maligno en los ojos, el reflejo estiro los brazos de su contraparte salieron del espejo estirándose como si fueran de goma.

El muchacho quería gritar pero no podía, sintió los manos frias de esa entidad que tomaba su forma, lo jalaban rumbo al espejo, el rubio se sintió deslizar por la cama con un gran terror, tanto que se orino encima en estos momentos deseaba mucho tener a alguien a su lado.

Despertó de golpe con un grito que desgarro su garganta, se pudo mover, ya era de día, todo había sido una pesadilla, el espejo estaba aun cubierto con la sabana, tenía casi los pies tocando el piso debió haberse movido en sueños, sintió humedad, por dios! Ya era un adulto para eso.

Vio el relog eran las 5:15 am, era aun temprano para llevar a Nikolas a la guardería tenía aun mas de una hora para dormir pero no le interesaba con ese tipo de pesadillas si no fuera por que ese espejo era una antiguedad lo botaría, lo sacó de su habitación y lo metió en un cuarto desocupado, metió las sabanas a la lavadora dentro de poco vendría Adela que era la señora a la que le pagaba por hacer el aseo le daba verguenza que viera que mojo la cama, se dio una ducha para cuando llego la señora el ya le estaba haciendo el desayuno.

\- por que hace esto? Para eso estoy yo, me vas a dejar sin trabajo le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

\- ayudame alistar a Niko le pidió

\- papi, por que gritabas? Le pregunto el niño que había heredado sus ojos avellana

\- pasa algo malo? Pregunto Adela una vez había alistado al niño y se disponía a limpiar la cocina

\- no, solo una pesadilla.

La mujer venía muy temprano hacía el desayuno, limpiaba la casa y se iba dejándole el almuerzo hecho, era viernes y los fines de semana no vendría, no había mucho que limpiar ya que Nikolas se quedaba el sabado y el domingo con sus abuelos maternos, llevo al niño a la escuela.

Después de dajarlo iba a ir a la iglesia no tenía mucho que hacer el lunes empezaría en el trabajo el papá de su nueva novia le había conseguido en la politica perfecto para ir asendiendo, su celular sonó, era Heily.

\- hola linda le dijo Robin

\- quería ver como habías amenecido mi amor le dijo la muchacha cínicamente ya que estaba desnuda en la cama de el amante de turno que le besaba el cuerpo mientras esta tapaba el teléfono para que Robin no escuchara las pequeñas risas.

\- estoy bien dijo titubeando un poco no sabía si decirle ya que con Viviana siempre pudo hablar de cualquier cosa pero Heily no se veía como alguien que entendiera.

\- quisiera que salieramos le dijo la chica que le hacía señas al tipo con el que estaba para que no hiciera ruidos.

\- quieres que pase por ti ahora? Le pregunto Robin la verdad la muchacha no le gustaba pero tal vez si pasaba mas tiempo con ella empezara a sentir algo estaba nervioso por el encuentro con Tom y esa atracción que le generaba su ex amigo, no quería sentir eso por otro hombre, estaba mal, necesitaba agarrarse de algo lo ultimo fue del sentimiento por Vivi a ahora estaba en el aire y se sentía desprotegido, temblaba un poco, siempre estaba nervioso y detestaba sentirse solo en la casa en la tarde tendría que llevar a su hijo a la casa de los papas de Viviana, debía ir a un sicólogo pero eso no era bien visto.

\- no, ya yo voy saliendo para allá, estaba pensando en ir al cine o algo le dijo Heily vistiéndose

\- bien, vamos almorzar y después de que pasemos por mi hijo vamos al cine le dijo pues si eran en serio sería mejor que se fueran conociendo.

\- Claro estupendo, adios amor le dijo la mujer y colgo, no estaba nada contenta de pasar la tarde con un mocoso, ahora tendrían que ver una estúpida pelicula de niños.

\- era tu novio? Le pregunto el tipo

\- si, ya debo irme a la iglesia antes de que llegue

\- y qué? No te gusta?

\- claro que si, es un bombon

\- y por que lo tienes de cornudo al muy idiota? Le pregunto el desconocido

\- por que tengo mis necesidades le dijo Heily

\- por que no las satisfaces con él?

\- por que quiero que se case conmigo, cree que soy virgen asi que lo hare desear

\- y no se dara cuenta?

\- no, es muy cofiado, en menos de un año hago que se case conmigo, yo se trucos para aparentar virginidad el solo ha estado con una mujer en toda su vida, ella no era virgen por ningún lado desde los 14.

Heily sabía que de seguro Viviana también era virgen confiaba en su ingenuidad para engañarlo cuando se casaran vería como deshacerse de el niño, no le gustaban.

Llego a la iglesia vestida de una manera recatada como todos los demas se sento y unos minutos después llego Robin que se puso a su lado.

\- mira como viene vestida la zorra de la hija de Diana Zaneti le dijo señalando a Robin e indicándole que mirara a Tita que había llegado con un vestido blanco y corto que dejaba ver sus piernas largas, aun que este era un poco mas largo que el otro.

Tita sintió la mirada de todos, y como murmuraban una vez había intentado vestirse como ellas con vestidos y faldas largas, pero igual murmuraban cosas como "quién la ve" o "ahora quiere hacer ver que es santa".

Asi que mejor se vestía como le daba la gana, no sabía por que tanta molestía en su contra la mitad de las mujeres aquí le eran infieles a sus maridos con la otra mitad, a ella la sedujo un profesor cuando aun era adolescente y lo del video no fue su culpa no sabía que Jean como se llamaba su ex esposo la estaba filmando, creyó que si bajaba de peso las cosas serían mejor pero fue igual, su madre siguió fastidiandola ahora no por gorda si no por la manera en la que se vestía, de dio cuenta de que Robin había volteado a verla asi que sonrio ampliamente moviendo la mano de manera enérgica el le de volvio el saludo mas por compromiso que otra cosa.

Después de que salieron Robin la llevo a un buen lugar, se esmero de verdad Heily era tan aburrida, Viviana no era asi, todo lo que hacía su actual novia era chismear y hablar de trivialidades, a el le parecia solo un bulto gris.

En cambio a Tom lo veía de colores, tal vez tenía que ver con que el no seguía las normas ni dogmas impuestos, siempre estaba con una mujer diferente, el era un libertino y pertenecia a otro círculo.

Una vez iban por Nikolas Heily fingió un dolor de estómago alegando que le había hecho daño la comida, Robin dijo que la llevaría al medico, pero ella le dijo que se recostaría y si se ponía peor le avisaba, no tenía nada de ganas de pasar la tarde viendo dibujos animados, una vez en su casa Heily llamo a su amante al que no encontró pero por eso no la varaba tenía a un hombre de repuesto.

Por su parte Robin fue con su hijo al cine y después lo llevo con sus abuelos Federico y Miranda.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba que Heily se quedara con el, faltaban un par de horas para verse con Tom y de verdad no quería estar solo en su casa.

Ya eran las 7:30 pm y Tom terminaba de peinarse ya debía partir para verse con Robin, extrañaba mucho aquellos días en que se quedaba hasta la madrugada con el y los demas, pero el grupo se fragmento un poco después de lo de Veronica al único que veía de vez en cuando era a Fernando que curiosamente era primo de Robin.

\- te vas a tardar mucho? Le pregunto Sasha que estaba desnuda entre las sabanas era una mujer bien formada y noviecita de turno.

\- eso espero, quiero solucionar todo con él

\- me voy a poner celosa dijo la mujer a modo de broma pero eso produjo una leve sonrisa en Tom, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

La cita era en un bar donde tocaban música romantica, vendían alcohol pero también comida asi que estaba bien para su sano amigo.

\- llevas mucho esperando? Le pregunto Tom ya que al sentarse en la mesa donde lo esperaba Robin noto que este ya se estaba acabando un helado de fresa y salsa de chocolate, Tomás sonrió recordaba que era su favorito.

\- supongo que sabes de que quiero hablar?

\- yo no quisiera mencionar eso le dijo Robin.

Si extrañaba las quedarse hasta tarde viendo peliculas con Tom.


End file.
